


Bankai Training

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Toshiro is asked to help Ichigo train his bankai. No problem right? No big problem as Toshiro is harboring feelings for the orangette, and his zanpakuto is tired of waiting. Tier 3
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 145





	Bankai Training

Bankai Training  
Toshiro is asked to help Ichigo train his bankai. No problem right? No big problem as Toshiro is harboring feelings for the orangette, and his zanpakuto is tired of waiting. Tier 3  
-x-  
Toshiro had been given orders to help train Ichigo in his new bankai. He didn’t have a reason to turn the order down, not really. In truth since his bankai triggered his adult form recently things had changed. Desires he had kept buried deep down had begun to surface.  
In his soul room, it was a grand mountain of ice. Inside the vast number of tunnels were immortalized with Toshiro’s memories. There were ice sculptures of his favorite people. Each memory was treasured and Toshiro smiled at them fondly. “Hyorinmaru?” he scoured the tunnels.  
His zanpakuto had been so moody lately. If he was gonna train Ichigo in mastering his new bankai, he needed his zanpakuto’s full co-operation. He needed to make sure what was secret stayed secret.  
His zanpakuto liked to wonder around in his memories, he was rather protective of his treasures. ‘If he isn’t here, then…’ he dashed and found some statues of a certain substitute soul reaper. ‘Of course he’s here.’ He stood before a den of ice. He entered and sure enough there was Hyorinmaru was sitting in front of one of Toshiro’s memories. Watching it on loop. Toshiro blushed as it was the memory of the trip to the beach he went on. Specifically the orange haired soul reaper in his bathing suit, while he wore trunks, but once he was wet the garment clung to him like a second skin. The boy had a habit of standing out, but at the beach with his shirt off he was like the sun.  
Toshiro remembered that day he was dragged to the beach. He wasn’t happy about it in the slightest then he saw Ichigo. His heart fluttered, and his blood rushed south. So he spent the rest of the day in a shack, though he did keep his eye on Ichigo.  
“You can’t keep hiding here.” Toshiro says.  
“I’m not hiding, he should be ours.” he says, not looking away from the ice. Ichigo had just been splashed by Renji, so his sun kissed skin was glistening more. The zanpakuto spirit licked his lips. Toshiro, couldn’t help but blush as well. “Well he’s not.”  
“But he could be.” Hyorinmaru turned from the ice to look at Toshiro. “If my idiot master would just act on his desires instead of bottling them up.”  
“We’ve been over this, it can’t happen.” the ice dragon zanpakuto turned back to the memory, watching his desired one. “Grr, you can’t be this mad at me?”  
“Our treasure will get claimed by someone else, and your fine with it?” Toshiro ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
“Look, Ichigo is not mine, or ours. The only thing he needs from us is training to master his bankai, understand?” Hyorinmaru huffed, and Toshiro sighed.  
-x-  
The time for Ichigo’s training came, and Toshiro was still worried about Hyorinmaru. He hadn’t come out of the Ichigo Kurosaki shrine he made. ‘Will this really be okay?’  
“Oi Toshiro!” Ichigo showed up, carrying his new swords. “Thanks for the help.” he says.  
Toshiro feels a pulse from his zanpakuto, and his heart fluttered. ‘Hyorinmaru!’ he thought in warning. “It’s fine, training you to master your bankai will benefit Soul Society.”  
Ichigo laughed. “Business as usual. You should have fun more.” the boy’s laugh made Toshiro shiver, and he blushed. “We are here to train are we not?” he says turning away. “Right right.” he says.  
“Bankai!” the two shout. The training begins and the two clash. Toshiro was relieved it seems Hyorinmaru was listening to him. Toshiro had to admit, Ichigo’s bankai was something else. After a few rounds Toshiro’s flowers were starting to fade. He blocked a double slash. “Alright lets stop for now.”  
“Really?” Ichigo set his swords down. “Alright, we can take a break and…” he was cut off as ice suddenly formed around him. The ice shredded his clothing. “Toshiro what the hell!?” Ichigo shouted.  
To his shock Toshiro was just trapped. “Hyorinmaru stop this!” The two were so close. “I uhh, I’m sorry about this.” he was blushing. It was Ichigo’s turn to blush. “Uhh sure, can you uhh melt the ice?”  
“I’m trying but Hyorinmaru isn’t listening to me.” The dragon purred having Ichigo in his ice, and so close. This was a big problem, Ichigo was a mere breaths away. The ice had shreadded his clothing leaving his front completely exposed. It must have been cold, but Ichigo’s nips were nice and perky.  
Toshiro gulped, the urge to suck on them getting stronger. He was trying not to look, but everywhere his eyes went he saw naked Ichigo in ice. The big threat was the flowers were almost gone. ‘Oh no, at this rate, I’ll change.’  
As the last flower dissolved, the ice around them cracked. “Hey Toshiro are you okay?” the boy was shaking, his spiritual pressure spiked and Ichigo gasped as Toshiro suddenly changed.  
The boy’s young form shifted, thin muscle became more defined, he got taller, shoulders getting broader, his chest becoming chiseled pecs, with equally perky nips. His toned stomach, hardened and became a mouth watering 8 pack. The boy’s 8 inch cock grew longer, longer, and thicker!  
Ichigo blushed at the sight, the mighty man meat had to be 16 inches long! His balls were swollen, no doubt filled with years of pent up cum. A treasure trail formed from his crotch to below his navel. His new size, broke him free of the ice, and caused his ripped up clothes to fall apart around him. “I’m sorry I didn’t want you to see me like this.” he says.  
His tone of voice, sent shivers down Ichigo’s spine. The sudden break in ice had freed Ichigo’s lower half, to his embarrassment, his cock snapped up, and yes the carpet matched the drapes. He was still trapped in ice but left completely exposed.  
His new bound position and in front of a naked and aroused Toshiro made his dick twitch. “It’s cool…um…can you let me go now?” Adult Toshiro looks down and sees Ichigo’s hard dick. ‘See he wants us!’  
Toshiro’s adult mind couldn’t deny this, seeing Ichigo flushed and aroused, it made the doubts that had plagued him for years melt away. “Is that really what you want Ichigo…?” he purred the boy’s name. Ichigo gulped a shiver racing through him and his cock twitching. “T-Toshiro?”  
The new adult was on him, his massive cock pressed against his crotch. “It seems you are enjoying being caught in my ice.” Ichigo shivers, hips rocking against the heat Toshiro’s body had to offer. The orangette couldn’t help but stutter, he couldn’t believe what was happening. “You are really cute when you blush Ichigo.”  
Ichigo’s whole face got red. “Why don’t we have some fun, Ichigo?” he cupped the boy’s cheek. The boy gulped, and groaned as Toshiro rocked his hips. His cock was so big it rubbed against Ichigo’s cock and balls both. “Ah ohhh!”  
“You are so wet Ichigo,” he says feeling Ichigo weep pre onto his length. He rocks his cock, creating friction against his cock and balls. “Mmmhhmm,” Ichigo bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans.  
Toshiro didn’t like that, so he kept humping against Ichigo. Trapping his cock against his pubes and abs. Friction to his cock was one thing, but his sensitive orbs were also under pressure from Toshiro’s big cock. “Ahh Toshiro!” he moaned.  
Hyonrinmaru purred, the boys moans were music to his ears. “Ichigo, do you see what you do to me.”  
“See it? I can fucking feel it!” Ichigo panted. Toshiro chuckled, hands moving to play with the boy’s perky nipples. “Ahh Toshiro!”  
“Like this form, I’ve been trying to hide these feelings for you.” he says. “My zanpakuto wanted me to act on these desires, but I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“Toshiro…shut up!” Ichigo snapped surprising the white haired male. “I’m not a kid, I fought on the same battle field as you. All this time I thought you didn’t like me, and you say that.”  
“Ichigo…you like me?” Ichigo nodded. “Its why I asked for you to help me with my bankai.” he blushed and looked away. “I wanted to spend time with you.”  
If Hyorinmaru could he would have given him the I told you so look. “Ichigo…” he captures the boy’s lips. The orangette began to kiss back, and their bodies began to rock together. Tongues danced together, as cocks rubbed heatedly. After the kiss, Ichigo was left shaking and panting. “Toshiro…”  
“You look so sexy Ichigo, my Ichigo.” he purred, he humps against Ichigo faster. It became too much. “Ahh!” Ichigo came hard blowing his load all over Toshiro’s dick. Toshiro followed suit, his heavy balls lurching and proceeded to cum all over Ichigo’s face, pecs, neck, and shoulders in cum. He pulled back and covered the rest of Ichigo in man milk.  
The ice broke and Ichigo fell into Toshiro’s arms. “Ichigo,” he rubbed the boy’s back. “Well that’s one way to warm up.” Ichigo says, giving the male a smile. Toshiro couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Did you know have quite the fine ass?” hands roamed down and groped the plump cheeks. “Were you always an ass man, or just grow into one?” he groans feeling Toshiro’s big hands play with his toned buns.  
“No, always an ass man, it’s this thing I can’t stand.” He lifted up his massive piece, it was still in a semi hard state. The thing was a monster, Ichigo felt his hole twitch. “It’s a pain to deal with this thing.”  
“I dunno I think I can handle it.” Ichigo pumped the massive thing. “Ohhh,” his cock twitched. “See it likes me.” he says and gives a kiss to the large head.  
Toshiro couldn’t help but smirk. “Quite the size queen aren’t you?” Ichigo gave him a look. “Shut up and kiss me!” The taller male smirks. “Still so bossy.” he kisses him reguardless, Ichigo opened his mouth, and Toshiro’s tongue slipped into the sweet cavern.  
As Toshiro’s tongue invaded up top, his fingers were exploring the boy’s manhole. Slipping the first finger in he was surprised at how easy it went in. The boy was still tight, but he slipped in a second finger and the boy continued to make out.  
He slipped in another two fingers and stretched Ichigo’s hole wide. The boy gasped, body shaking. “Toshiro what the hell!”  
“That’s my question, you have a naughty little hole Ichigo. How much have fingering have you done to train it so.” he teased the boy’s ass with his fingers, making Ichigo moan and buck his hips. “Not a lot…I mean…Let’s just say my body is special okay!”  
Too late, now all Toshiro could picture was the boy in his room, playing with his ass heatedly moaning for Toshiro to take him. The white haired male removed his fingers causing his partner to whine at the loss. “You’ve been wanting this awhile haven’t you?” he says, gripping Ichigo’s hips and spinning him around.  
The tip of Toshiro’s massive prick kisses Ichigo’s twitching hole. Ichigo’s body responds to the comment, by pushing back seeking to be filled by Toshiro’s mighty man meat. ‘Thought so!’ Hyonrinmaru thinks. Toshiro pushes in, just the head.  
Ichigo gasps as his manhole stretches wide around the fat head. His hips rock and his cock slaps his abs. Toshiro doesn’t push farther mind you, stretched or not he wasn’t gonna take him dry. Thankfully that wasn’t gonna be a problem in this form.  
He strokes his cock, coaxing pre to flow from the tip and pour into Ichigo’s warm insides. The boy shudders, there was so much! It slipped deeper and deeper into his channel, the fat head working as a massive butt plug and keeping it all inside. After several minutes Ichigo was positively wet for him. “Toshiro…please!” Ichigo’s hips tried to push back.  
“Here it comes!” Toshiro pushed forward, Ichigo let out a long moan, his hole spasming as the channel stretched to take him. Toshiro was trying to go slow, but Ichigo was squeezing him so perfectly. Hyorinmaru was positively purring as inch after glorious inch of the cock sank inside.  
Ichigo could feel the mighty length stretch him out and deep, his stomach swelled , bulging as the dick made it’s home inside him. His toes curled and his body shook. ‘I feel it, Toshiro’s big cock inside me…amazing!’ his hands came to rest on the bulge.  
Toshiro was panting as he buried himself balls deep inside of his beloved orangette. “So tight, so perfect, my treasure.” he wraps his arms around Ichigo and nuzzles his neck. “Toshiro!” Ichigo moaned. This new size was a surprise, but it was still Toshiro to Ichigo. He was connected to Toshiro, this was truly heaven. Then the male began to move, the friction was mouth watering. A few thrusts had Ichigo drooling and panting.  
The boy was practically speaking a mantra of “Toshiro” and “More” it felt so good. Toshiro was having a blast to, Ichigo’s ass was perfect, swallowing his cock. The clap of skin striking skin, accompanying the wonderful noises Ichigo was making.  
He reached around and toyed with Ichigo’s nipples, making the boy gasp. “Toshiro!” Ichigo cried out as he came, cum launching from his aching manhood. His hole tightened around Toshiro, but the boy kept thrusting. ‘So tight!’  
“I think I’ve found your weak spot…Ichigo…” he purred his name. He keeps pinching the boy’s nips, toying with the pert buds. He sped up his thrusts and made Ichigo cry out. “You jerk…ohh fuck!” he was slammed over the edge of another orgasm. Each pinch and flick to his nips sent a jolt racing down to his already sensitive dick.  
After Ichigo’s second climax, Toshiro couldn’t hold back, as Ichigo’s inner walls hugged his massive manhood. The friction was nerely doubled, all the male could manage was five more thrusts, before he buried himself down to the root. “Ichigo!” he cried out, his dick swelled as his cum surged and pumped into the younger male. The two basked together in the aftermath, Toshiro holding him in a loving embrace. “That was wow!” Ichigo panted.  
“Worth the wait?” Toshiro hugged him tighter. “I hope this form didn’t displease you.”  
“Yeah it was worth the wait.” He reached up and pulled Toshiro down to give him a kiss. “I’ll like you no matter what, no matter the form you take.” he says, relaxing into Toshiro’s body.  
Inside Toshiro’s soul space, Hyorinamaru was laying bare ass naked in front of the memory of their first mating. His own massive 16 inch dick twitching as he blew his load over the image of Ichigo panting and moaning. ‘Consider this a gift, my stupid master, its for Ichigo to enjoy.’ His cock pulsed and glowed, slowly shrinking.  
Toshiro and Ichigo gasped, as Toshiro’s cock perked up, and suddenly grew. “Toshiro!?” His cum filled belly sloshed as the cock grew larger.  
“Sorry Hyorinmaru still wants to play.” He pulls out his new 20 inch dick till only the tip was inside. “Can you handle a few more rounds?” Ichigo turned around, pulling his knees to his chest.  
“Fuck me Toshiro Hitsugaya!” Fuck if he didn’t make a sexy picture. Holding legs to his chest, body covered in cum, stomach swollen with his seed, skin flushed and glistening, nipples a lovely shade from being teased. Hyorinmaru was definitely gonna make an ice sculpture of this.  
“Your training has just begun.” he thrust forward and Ichigo howled.  
-x-  
Toshiro’s cock did go back to 16 inches after their mating. Turns out Ichigo’s body was super special, that being the hollow part of his soul. Stamina for days!  
The two were found with Toshiro in a lust daze, Ichigo riding his massive 20 incher. His belly swollen with cum, one eye gold, the other eye brown. Toshiro hadn’t reverted back to his childish form.  
When asked, he said he had no reason to change back anymore. Some soul reapers believed he liked being taller than Ichigo, and holding him, since it made him blush. Ichigo was really cute when he blushed.  
Ichigo was also staying in Soul Society more, when asked people expected him to say for Bankai Training, but instead Ichigo smiled and said. “For the sunshine.” Inside ichigo’s soul, Shiro and Zangetsu were sun bathing naked, loving their king’s mood. If Ichigo thought that was embarrassing, Hyonrinmaru was making ice sculptures of all their sex positions.  
-x-  
Ichigo was riding Toshiro’s massive dick, playing with his nips in payback. “Shouldn’t we be ahh doing bankai training?”  
“Later, we got plenty of time, and tons of time to make up.” he plants his feet firmly on the ground and begins to buck into Ichigo’s tight ass. “Lots of memories to make.”  
End


End file.
